1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a portable display assembly for replacement windows. In particular, the invention relates to a portable display assembly that serves as a cover for a replacement window during transportation and also as a stand to display the window at a convenient height.
2. The Prior Art
Portable display assemblies have been used by vendors of replacement windows to sell their wares door-to-door. These assemblies serve both as a cover for the replacement window as it is being transported or stored, and as a stand for displaying the window at a convenient height.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,935,165 to Elliott and 3,124,225 to Rosenberg disclose demonstration devices of the type described above, which comprise an interior frame connected to an outer housing which has a front panel and a rear panel. The front and rear panels are hinged together and provide a supporting stand for the inner frame. The frame can be slid within the stand to convert the stand and frame combination into a portable carrying case for the frame. The frame is supported on the stand by a triangular notch cut in the sides of the frame, which rests against the edges of the stand when the frame is in the open position.
While these devices provide a convenient way to transport and display replacement windows, they suffer from several drawbacks. The main problem is that the mechanism for holding the frame in an upright position on the stand is not durable or steady. The frame can easily become disengaged from the stand and slide down between the panels. Second with frequent use over time, the moving, sliding parts easily wear out and/or come loose.